


Let's keep each other safe from the world

by ikkimensi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Platonic living together, Slightly - Freeform, Strangers to Friends, steve and bucky move in together and stuff happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkimensi/pseuds/ikkimensi
Summary: Steve Rogers just came back from the army and has no home, and Bucky has a way too expensive apartment. Shenanigans ensue.





	Let's keep each other safe from the world

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is far from finished but I'm planning on adding a bunch of tropes that I personally love a lot in here, and hope you'll enjoy too, it'll end up quite long I think. The title is from Lucky People by Waterparks.

Bucky Barnes had been living alone for quite a while now and worked two jobs to be able to pay for his apartment. One at night from 9 pm to somewhere between 3 and 6 am, and one from 9 am to 5 pm. To maintain this lifestyle he needed a lot of coffee. To maintain his life he would need a roommate. He was slowly getting desperate and decided to post an ad tonight. But first, he needed coffee. Luckily, a new coffee shop had opened in his neighbourhood. Unluckily, everyone was there to check it out. Bucky placed his order, looked around, and decided that he’d sit down ‘til it was time to go to work, which would be in 15 minutes-ish. 

“Iced macchiato with 4 shots for b, Becky?” 

Bucky sighed and grabbed his coffee and spotted a seat across from a blond, muscular man, who appeared to be deep in thought. 

“Is this seat taken?” Bucky asked, and he sat down as the man shook his head.

“What’s keeping you in such deep thought?” Bucky wondered as the man didn’t stare away from the spot on the table he had been looking at, “Anything you want to talk about with a complete stranger?”

“Unless you have a place for me to live, I don’t think you can help me,” the man answered, “sorry, that was rude. Hi, I am Steve, what’s your name?”

“My name is Bucky, nice to meet you, Steve,” Bucky responded to the man, “and actually, I’m looking for a roommate, but it’s kind of weird to start living with someone I just met, so let’s see where this conversation goes?”

“Sure, sounds like a plan,” Steve said, “I am Steve, as I said before, Steven Grant Rogers, and I recently got sent home after a few long deployments in the army, which I joined to honour my parents who died during their service. I don’t have a home, and thus I am staying in a nearby motel and thought I’d start my day off with some coffee.”

“Damn, thank you for your service, I am James Buchanan Barnes, also used to serve, but got tired of it so I went to college and got myself an office job and a nighttime security job,” Bucky rambled, “I live a few blocks from here and both my jobs are nearby too. I used to live with my ex, but he was a dick and I was lucky our apartment had two bedrooms, as I didn’t trust him enough to sleep near him anymore. He left me one day, with an apartment for multiple people with multiple paychecks, and now I’m here, trying to fill those paychecks myself. And now I just realised I have no clue if you’re okay with gays and I’m gonna pack my bag in case you're not.”

“Don’t worry, I’m very okay with gays, I am one myself, well, bi, but LGBT+ still. Your ex didn’t deserve you, you’re a very cool dude,” Steve said, drinking the last of his own coffee.

“Well I think you’re also very cool, and I’m hoping we’ll get along, so maybe I can show you my apartment tomorrow morning?” Bucky asked, slowly walking towards the trash, and two other people raced to get the seat at their table. 

“Sure, see you here like an hour-ish earlier? 7:30 okay with you?” Steve responded, throwing his cup away.

“Sounds good, see you tomorrow!” Bucky told Steve as they parted ways.


End file.
